


【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 - 源声part：艳情密室（1）

by Stsss_33



Series: 【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #all艺声# R18单元沙雕向RPG游戏设定《在弹出选项之后》by三叹三声收*一个脑洞一个故事一个CP，伪快穿，RPG游戏模式；*人人都爱金钟云，all云only，CP洁癖者慎入；*部分由现实剧情衍生；*有肉有爱，也许OOC，绝对苏白甜；*请勿上升真人。【源声part：艳情密室】#未来星际# #帝国联邦##密室审讯##对立阵营##无脑r18#
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship, 源声
Series: 【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106393
Kudos: 4





	【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 - 源声part：艳情密室（1）

01

帝国S00475军舰。

绝密审讯室。

一道猛烈的电流从指尖烧蹿而上，顺着敏锐的数百条神经，直击大脑。

脑仁顿时如被利器钻入一般剧痛。

金钟云一个激灵，顿时从沉梦中惊醒！

迷茫地睁开眼，他此时身处的空间昏暗无比，目及处只有几盏仪器闪着微弱的冷光，面前影影绰绰的好像站着四五个人。

金钟云下意识地想要起身，才惊觉四肢无法动弹，疑惑地挣了挣手臂，只响起一阵锁链窸窣声。

……嗯？

锁链？

喀哒——是军靴踏在地板上的闷响。

下一秒，金钟云的下巴被轻佻地勾起，被迫对上面前男人不怀好意的视线。远处的青蓝屏幕光照在男人瘦削的脸上，看着尤其阴森可怖。

“终于醒了，金少将。”

“说，联邦J05534号在莱亚星与卡帕星之间的太空军需基地在什么坐标？”

“此次莱亚星域的突袭，联邦的战术指挥官是谁？”

见金钟云久久不作声，那男人便冷笑一声：

“……金少将，尽管你誓死不屈的模样真的很诱人。但是我希望你明白，既然你已经身处于帝国审讯室，在这个地方，就是再硬的嘴，也能给生生撬开。”

……金钟云完全懵了。

面对劈头盖脸的奇怪提问，陌生的可怕男人，令人毛骨悚然的审讯室，自己还被五花大绑地困在这儿……明明前几个小时，才坐上去迪拜参加SM Town的飞机没多久，这是梦吗？

可是低头一看，自己一身黑色军服前襟大敞，干净的胸膛上布满了一道道血痕，刚才在电击下惊醒的钻心痛感还记忆犹新。

若是梦，这也太逼真了点。

“等、等一下等一下……！”

金钟云的视线扫过守在一旁面容冷厉的审讯官，还有拿着针剂随时待命的审讯军医，骇得眼睛瞪得滚圆，“等一下！这是我的隐藏摄像吗？”

什么新综艺玩得这么认真？

这一定是那群臭小子的整蛊！金钟云咬牙切齿地想着，或许躲在布景后的那帮没良心的成员，看见自己被绑着慌张无措的样子，不知道要乐成什么样了！

“可恶的臭小子们，给你们一分钟的时间结束游戏！”

该死，身上真的很痛……他越挣扎，那锁链仿佛因为他的挣动而禁锢得更难受。

谁知审讯长官见状，伸手一拨按钮，束缚着金钟云的锁链瞬间“唰啦”一声抽紧！

“……呃！”

银色的锁链令人惊惧地箍紧肤肉，肋骨几乎要被掐裂般被挤迫着，胸膛上薄薄的肌肉也被箍出一条条色情的弧度。

胸前隐秘的突起违背意愿的，逐渐硬挺到无所遁形，从凌乱的白衬衫底下顶出一颗花苞似的甜蜜形状。

修长的颈项脆弱地扬起，大腿内侧被冰冷的链条摩擦，也敏感得颤抖起来。

“放、放开……嗯——”金钟云剧烈扭动，铁链“咔啦咔啦”的发出了抗议般的尖叫声，“别玩了，快放开我！我不喜欢这样……看我一会儿怎么收拾你们，啊、别……”

铁链在喉头箍得恰如其分、不松不紧，不至于窒息，而这个力度使得他声带被压迫，原本沙哑低沉的声线变得尖细。也不知道是气极了还是疼的，一边骂着，尾音还吐气似的，沙沙哑哑的，湿湿粘粘，要滴出水来。

郁闷的怒骂此时就听起来像在撒娇了。

嘀——

就在这时，禁秘的审讯室被持有高级身份卡的长官刷开。

只见一个高大的人影走了进来，“进度如何？”

“报告长官，审讯目前已进行了一小时五十分零八秒。很遗憾，目前并没有获得任何有价值的信息。”

“崔上将，是否开启二级审讯模式？”

话音一落，男人的视线落在了金钟云身上。

被绑在审讯椅上的联邦少将，令他不由自主地回想素日穿着正装，看似单薄的身板和孱弱的肩膀，却像小白杨一样蓬勃的、甚至带着威压感直直地站在舰桥上发布军令时，清俊挺拔的身姿。

此时却似垂死的天鹅般无力地仰着脑袋，军服布满凌乱的褶皱和脏污，汗湿的栗色发丝狼狈地贴在额际，脆弱而又甘美的喘息一声递一声的，随着被勒紧的脖颈的抽动，从齿缝中泄出。

他是一只被撕了翅膀的蝴蝶，透着一股秾艳残虐之美。

也是一朵被不堪感侵染的、亦或本就是从污泥中生长出的玫瑰。

金钟云看见男人的那一瞬间，眼睛就倏地亮了起来。

他松了口气，激动地喊了一句：“马始！”

“太好了，太好了，果然是什么综艺吧。始源，快把我放下来，我受够了！快点快点。”

那头的崔始源浓眉紧锁，踩着沉重的步伐上前。

“不要耍什么花招，金钟云上将。”

金钟云一怔，“……始源，怎么了，我都告诉你不要玩了，不然我真的生气了。”

“如实告知J05534号的基地坐标，以及战术指挥官姓名。”

“初级审讯超过两个小时后，二级审讯便将开启。金钟云，在军校时你的各科成绩可是全系第一，审讯课也不例外，你应该比任何人都要清楚二级审讯对犯人的折磨程度。”

崔始源的面部肌肉绷得紧紧，平日里瞧着憨厚可爱的狗狗眼，此刻像狼一样锐利地盯住对方。

“我相信，你也不愿等到我亲自对你出手逼供的地步。”

“……”

看到崔始源在这个情况下，面对自己还一本正经演戏的样子，金钟云那气就不打一处来。他动弹不得，狭长的眼睛刀子一样剜在男人身上。

“要不是知道是你，我还真要被你的演技唬住了！臭小子——”

叽里呱啦骂了一堆，面前的军官们都听傻眼了，不知所措地望向崔始源。

年轻的上将意识到不对劲，疑惑地眯起了眼睛，“你……”

【警告！警告！】

突然，耳边炸起一阵震耳欲聋的警报声。

金钟云一愣，只见面前所有人都瞬间静止，而脑海里出现了一个奇怪的机械电子音。

【出现剧情偏离，强制选项开启。】

【>>>>>>誓死不屈。】

【>>>>>>出卖军部。】

【选择时间为10s，逾期则系统自动判定为首项选择。】

【10s倒计时开始！】

【10】

哎……哎？？？等等！这是什么？！

【9】

【8】

【7】

【6】

看着自己视线中，像电脑屏幕一样弹出的两个选项按钮，金钟云的世界观都变得魔幻了。

【5】

【4】

这是……这是在做梦吧？？

金钟云的大脑当机了几秒，就开始发散思维，想着若是在审讯时，不论誓死不从还是出卖己方，好像都会死得很惨啊？

怎么办？？

正犹豫不决时，系统倒计时已经结束。

【宿主默认选择选项1，“誓死不屈”】

【——剧情继续。】

什么！我还没……！等等……

一阵眩晕过后，眼前的世界又重新恢复运转。金钟云正看见崔始源即将转身离开审讯室。

“……我曾经这么信任你，崔始源。”

金钟云听见自己的声音这么说，带着几分失望和悄怆。

……？？

不是？？这不是他说的！怎么回事，为什么他现在无法控制自己的身体？！

崔始源闻言，脚步一滞。

他身形高大，脊背宽阔，背对着众人笔挺地站着，迟迟不敢回头，怕暴露了一点半点的心疼和动摇。

“我们同为联邦军校098届，因为机甲对战训练不打不相识，自此以后形影不离，共同进步，毕业后也被分入了同一批军队，并肩作战至此，已有21场战役。”

“我一路提携你得到上校军衔，并将你带上我的军舰……结果、呵，你就是这样算计我的——”

“——尊敬的帝国元帅之子。”

崔始源依旧站在原地，一动也不动的，任那人一字一句坚冰利刃似的敲击在自己心脏上。

两人沉吟许久，再没有动作。在一旁待命的审讯官上前一步，敬了军礼，“审讯是否继续？请崔上将指示！”

“……继续。”

TBC.


End file.
